A unusual person
by Mzstyler
Summary: A new face that has a strong presence shows up


Authors note:This is my second fanfiction if you have something you feel like should be in here tell me!And the main character of this fanfiction is a oc of mineOur protagonist Masaru Takaishi was sitting on a bench and thought "Why do I have this damn blaze? I won't fight with it even if I die!"

He was a student of Kouryou Academy. He heard a bell and went inside taking a seat at the end of the auditorium. The headmistress said that they have to fight the one next to them.

Masaru got immediately attacked by the blaze of his opponent. The sword almost cut him but he caught it in time. He jumped up and dodged all attacks easily.

The headmistress saw this and thought "This is the one I had been observing. He most likely beat his opponent easily."

The other student said "How can you catch my sword bare handed?"

Masaru said while dodging the blade "With this much power you will never cut me! It's time to finish this!" As he said this Masaru punched his opponent and sent him flying in a wall.

Masaru observed the others as he saw on guy with a shield and his hand glowed as he wanted to punch the girl he was fighting.

He appeared between them and caught the hand with his own and the girls skirt was going upwards but she pushed it down.

He looked at the girl and gave her his other hand as he said "If I hadn't stopped him you could be dead right now."

Masaru helped her up as she said "Thank you, my name is Imari Nagakura. If it would have killed me why are you unharmed?"

He took his hand from the other guys hand and showed her his bloody hand as ththe blood was dripping on the floor and he said "I trained my whole live and fought multiple times to death so I'm kind of a tough guy. Please give up before he kills you."

The girl nodded as she thought "He worries about me even though we never talked to each other or know each other." She blushed as she asked his name and he told her.

She had her had on the ground as sg6e was leaving. The headmistress looked at the winner as she said "I hope you all will become even stronger. Espically you Tooru and Masaru!" She looked at the two boys standing next to each other.

Tooru said "Nice to meet you Masaru. I'm Tooru Kokonoe bit just call me Tooru. Yiu are really strong to withstand this attack so minimal damage."

Masaru said "Nice to meet you Tooru I hope we get along!"

They went to their rooms and Masaru took a shower as he said to himself "Tooru has this scent on him but it seems like he doesn't realize it. He will be a strong opponent in the future."

After showering he went to bed since he didn't want to be late for his first day in his new school.

He was up early in the morning and started to train. He ran some laps around the school grounds. After this he went to a couple of trees to replace his punching bag he had left home. After an hour Tooru saw him and ran towards his new friend.

"Masaru what are you doing? Isn't it to early to train man?" Masaru was still punching the tree as he said "Tooru I'm always training if I have some spare time because I need to become stronger myself to achive my goal just like you."

Tooru hadva puzzled look on his face as he looked at Masaru and said "How do you know about my goal? And what is yours?"

Masaru gave the tree a last punch and the tree fell down on the ground as he said "I noticed that it had to be something important for you if you attacked Imari-chan with such an attack. My goal? I want to surpass my sensei and kill the strongest being the ogre."

Tooru was about to ask him who the ogre was but then the bell rang and Masaru shouted "Fuck I have to go change my clothes before class."

He rushed to the dorms as Tooru ran towards the school building. Masaru ran in his room and changed clothes in short time and ran to the school building.

He was still before the teacher in the room but was the last one in class so he sat behind Tooru alone.

Tooru said "Man you are lucky Masaru that our teacher is late today. So who is this guy you told me about earlier?"

Masaru said "I tell you after class our teacher is there now."

Before Tooru could correct Masaru the teacher jumped into the room and he just said "How did you know that Masaru?"

He just answered "I can feel the presence from people!"

The teacher in a bunny outfit said in a cute voice "I'm Tsukimi Rito your teacher but just call me Usa-sensei. Now you are gonna introduce yourselves."

They all introduced themselves and showed their blazes. As Masaru was about to introduce himself he stood up and said "I'm Masaru Takaichi and I don't use my blaze actually I'm only here because I was scouted."

The whole class had a questioning look on their faces and Tsukimi said "You are a strange one but if you think so."

After she tought them about the basics she said "Your neighbour is your temporary duo and you are going to share a room with them. Since Masaru has no partner I will be his roommate!"

Both Masaru and Tooru sighed as the class ended and they went to their rooms together. Masaru was stopped by Tsukimi as she said in her cute voice "Aren't you guys gentleman? You are leaving your roommates here alone on your first day?"

They once again sighed in unison. Tooru went to find Julie in the classroom and Masaru went with Tsukimi to their room.

She sat down as Masaru was preparing tea for both of them. She looked at him as she thought "His fight against the tiger wasn't just for show it seems."

Masaru sat down on the table as he gave her her tea. He said "Now I remember where I meet you! It was in the underground arena during my fight against the tiger Usa-sensei wasn't it?"

She had a surprised look on her face but answered with her cute voice while having one finger on her chin and looking up on the wall "What do you mean Masaru-kun? Also you can just call me Rito or Tsukimi since we share a room for now."

He laughed as he said "Ok Rito-sensei. You can't fool me if I feel a strong presence once I never forget it! And it seems you got way stronger in the meantime yourself."

She just looked at him with bright eyes since he was the first man who complimented her. She giggled and said "Yes I am after all I can't be weaker than my students can I? What do you want to with me?"

She instantly picked interest in this boy but he declined the offer as he said "I'm sorry I wanted to meet up with Tooru we wanted to talk about somethings."

She had a sad look on her face and her bunny ears went downwards to signal her sadness. But she said in a harsh and serious voice "If you destroy another tree I'll kill you."

He had a surpried expression on his face but just said "Ok I'm going to buy a punching bag this weekend. Is it ok for you if hang it up in our room?"

The cute Rito was back as she said "That is ok if you buy me some clothes."

As he nodded she had a bright smile on her face and he brough the cups back.

After this he went outside the door and to Toorus room. He knocked at the door and a small girl opened the door and Masaru said "Isn't this Toorus room? I'm sorry for the interruption."

The girl said "No you are in the right room but Tor is taking a shower he told me that he wanted to meet up with a friend. I'm Julie Sigtuna. Nice to meet you."

He sat down in the room and waited for Tooru to be ready. As Tooru went out the shower he had a surpriesed look on his face as he saw Masaru "What are you doing here?

Masaru stood up as he said "Waiting for you. See you soon Julie."

They went outside and walked a bit arround the school grounds as Tooru asked him "Who is the Ogre now?"

Masaru had suddenly a serious look on his face as he said "He is the strongest being in the world and every fighter wants to surpass him. He killed my sensei but glady they could resurrect him. Right now I wouldn't stand a chance against him but I will train until I'm stronger than him."

Tooru had a surprised look on his face as he said "Why don't you use your blaze? It is like denying your soul."

Masaru laughed as he said "It might be but I don't care. For me using a weapon in a battle isn't right I only fight with my own power and not with any weapons."

They kept talking and went back to their rooms. As Masaru went inside his room he was surprised as Rito jumped on his back and playfully chewed his ear.

He asked her "What are you doing Rito-sensei?" She said between chewing in her cute voice "I thought this might relief you from your stress."

He went to the lower bed and let her down as he said "Thank you for your efforts but I'm not stressed right now school just started. I'm gonna take a shower."

He went inside the bathroom to take a shower and noticed that he hadn't taken his towel with him. He saw Rito standing at the other side of the door and said "Rito-sensei can you please place the towel on the ground? I forget it."

She didn't respond but suddenly the door openend and he instantly put a hand in front of his face and the other one infront of his manhood. He asked her "What are you doing?"

She said in her cute voice "I just want to bond with my cute student I'm sharing a room with." She undressed and placed two towels on the ground as she joined him in the shower.

He said "I am not ready to share something like this with a woman."

She laughed and ignored him as she once again chewed on his ear. They showered and went out of the bathroom as he said "What are you thinking? Are you even allowed to do this stuff with your students?"

She laughed as she sat next to him and said "Yes I'm allowed to do this with you After all we are a duo and I wouldn't mind being a duo with you for your whole school time."

He looked in her eyes and said "Is that even possible?

She said "Yes it is since we have an odd number of students. One person will have no student as partner but me and I hope it is you." She once again chewed his ear.

He looked her in the eyes as he said "I'm tired so good night." She stopped chewing his ear and he went to bed.

As he woke up she was hugging him tightly and had her mouth on his ear. He couldn't move so he had to wait for her to wake up since he didn't want to wake her up. He thought "She looks so peacful and cute. Wait what am I thinking she is my teacher."

Masaru got a calm mind despite the situation. After about an hour he felt that Rito started again chewing his ear as he said to her "Rito-sensei are you awake? I wanted to go to go eat and meet Tooru before class so can I get myself ready for school?"

She let go off him with a sad look but he changed in the bathroom and left with the words "I can make you tea after school again if you like." She had a bright smile on her face as she said in her cute voice "I love your tea Masaru."

He went to the cafeteria and saw that two girls stood infront of Julie and Tooru. He remembered their names and greeted them wuth a smile "Good morning Tooru, Julie, Miyabi and Tomoe."

Tomoe had a serious expression to Masaru while eating as she said "Did you do something to Usa-sensei Takeru?"

He blushed a bit as he said calmly "Rito-sensei was the one who did the strange stuff!"

Tomoe was about to hit him as he said "I swear it is not my fault!" This made Tomoe stop as she started trusting him since he didn't seem like a pervert.

On this school day they trained. Julie and Tomoe fought a good battle but Masaru interrupted saying "How about you two fight against me now? You seem capable but wouldn't stand a chance alone."

Rito had a evil smirk on her face since she wanted to see him fight all-out. He said "Don't worry I am not warmed up but let's have a good fight."

Ritos smirk disappeared and she had a sad expression on her face but she said in her cute voice "Normally I wouldn't allow a two on one fight but since I like you Masaru I will allow it this time."

After hearing that Usa-sensei liked Masaru she rushed towards him. Masaru easily dodged her attack and said "Calm down Tomoe why are so furious?"

Tomoe rushed again as she said "Didn't you hear Usa-sensei? She said that she likes you." As he dodged he said "I heard that Rito-sensei said that but why are you so furious about that? If you continue this I only fight Julie."

Tomoe stood next to Julie who was still standing on the same spot as she took a deep breath and calmed down. She said "Ok I'm going to fight you seriously now."

Now both Julie and Tomoe started a coordinated attack which was easily dodged by Masaru as he cockily said "If you can't go faster you will never hit me."

Both Julie and Tomoe grinned as they attacked once again but this time faster. Masaru had to also block some attacks but dodged most of them.

He kicked Julie in to the air and jumped after her. He was focus on her so he didn't notice Tomoes blaze that wrapped it self arround his arm. But right before he went to the ground Masaru pulled Tomoe to him right in front of him. He punched Tomoe into Julie and both crashed into the wall breaking it.

They were unconscious and Masaru bowed infront of Rito as he said "I'm sorry Rito-sensei. I didn't intend to destroy the wall. I might have overdone it a bit."

After he saw her smile he went to the unconscious girls whose duos stand next to them. He held his hands over the two as Tooru said "Masaru what are you doing you bastard? You clearly overdid it."

Right before Tooru could hit him he said "Just trust me. I will show you my blaze now."

His hands started glowing and some green energy flew towards the two girls. Masaru stumbled as he got up again and said "I can heal people with my blaze but it takes my own energy so I can't use it always."

He almost fell to the ground but his temporary duo Tsukimi Rito caught him just in time as she said in her cute voice "Are you ok Masaru? You should only use your blaze when needed." Afterwards she started chewing on his ear.

Tomoe and Julie got up and said "Thank you for this fight and for healing us. Are you ok Masaru."

He nodded and the rest of the school day went by quickly.

After school he went for a little run. Well for Masaru it was a little run since he ran 5 laps around the entire school grounds.

He went inside his room and after opening the door Rito jumped on him and said in her evil voice "If you let a lady like me wait again I will have to punish you Masaru!"

The evil faded away as she started chewing on his ear again and clinging to his back. He made the tea he promised her and they sat down on the table. Masaru moved to the other side because he wasn't sure what to think about her.

After she took a sip of the tea she said "Tomorrow's saturday so are we going shopping Masaru?"

He looked at his teacher as he remembered that he promised her to buy her some clothes. He nodded and said "If you want to and really don't mind me training in our room."

She didn't say anything as she was constantly moving towards him. He didn't realize that she was next to him since he thought about the fight he had with the two fellow students. He realized her as she started chewing his ear but he was tired so he just looked at her and told her that he wanted to shower and sleep.

He went inside the shower and once again she walked inside and showered again with him. He asked her "Why do you always walk in while I shower Rito-sensei?"

She stopped chewing his ear and whisperd in his ear and said " You have something special on you but I can't tell what it is. Maybe I feel calm arround you."

He had a surprised look on his face and didn't notice that he blushed and they went outside the bathroom and he slept.

He woke up again she was in the exact same position as the morning before as he thought "What did she mean she feels calm in my presence?"

He kept thinking for another hour as she woke up and whispered in his ear "Good morning Masaru." She heard him say "Good morning Rito-sensei. Should we get ready to go?"

They both got ready and went outside the room seeing Tooru and the others. Tooru asked "Where are you two going?"

Rito answered "Masaru invited me to go shopping. Of course I accepted his invitation."

Tomoe had a serious look as she said in a angry voice "Usa-sensei you need to lend hin to me after you two are back I need to talk to him."

A chill went down Masarus spine as they went to the shopping district.

Rito dragged him to a shop where she picked some dresses and asked him what he thought. She picked one and showed it to him as she asked in her cute voice "How do you think it looks on me Masaru?"

He took a good look of his teacher as she made a little spin. After a couple seconds he said "This dress compliments your hair and I think it suits you. Rito-sensei do you want to have it?"

Tsukimi had a happy look on her face as she said in her cute voice "You don't need to add the sensei all the time Masaru. And would you really buy this dress for a cute lady like me?"

He nodded as she changed back and gave him the dress since she wanted to buy a bikini.

She picked a black one and tried in on after this she looked at him and said "Do you like what you see Masaru?" He blushed and said "It really showes much of your features Rito-sen..."

He was interupted by the evil Tsukimi who said "I told you to not use the sensei so next time I will punish you brat." He bowed and said "I'm sorry Rito-chan."

She already changed back to her normal clothes and chewed his ear as she whispered "Don't you want to try a swimsuit out for yourself?"

He nodded as she helped him find one that would suit him. After they found one he changed and came out.

She had a bright smile on her face as she said "You look really beautiful in this swimsuit. But what is this scar on your chest?"

He had a blush on his face as he said "I tell you later if you want to Rito-chan. But for now I would like to buy the stuff and a punching bag."

He changed back and they bought everything as the cashier said "You two are a cute couple!"

Both of them blushed as Masaru said "We are not a couple we are close friends." She laughed and he paid.

They went to eat some ice. As tgey sat down Tsukimi said "Masaru say 'ahhh'."

Masaru said to her "Rito-chan what are you doing?"

Her evil side came out as she said "say 'ahhh' you piece of shit." Masaru was frightend and did what she said. He blushed as she asked with her cute voice "How does it taste Masaru?"

"It tastes good Ma'm." He said blushing but was glad that she was happy.

She said in her cute voice "Don't you want to give me some of yours? Ahhh." Since he was frightend of her other persona.

After she ate it she said with shining eyes "That is really tasty Masaru."

They kept eating as Tsukimi said in her cute voice "How about we buy some sweets for our room? We can share with your friends."

Masaru nodded as he said "Then let us go Rito-chan and after that I get my punching bag and we go home ok?"

Tsukimi saidsaid in her cute voice "Ok Masaru."

They bought everything and went back to the school grounds. They saw Tooru and the others standing arround and talking. Masaru said "Hi guys. Do you want to get to our room so we can talk. But give as a bit of time because Rito-chan wanted to ask me something."

They went to their room and Masaru put the clothes away and put the punching bag up. Masaru put his t-shirt on the bed to show Tsukimi his scar.

He started talking "Rito-chan you remember my fight with the tiger right? His claw made this big scar but the others came from normal fighting for years."

She had a shocked look on her face as she said "Masaru why did you fight a tiger?"

Masaru laughed as he said "If I can't beat a tiger I can never dream about beating the ogre."

She didn't understand but Masaru told her that it wasn't the time to tell her since his friends were about to come.

The others went in as Masaru was brewing some tea for everyone. They all sat down arround the table and Masaru put the cups on the table.

There was only one place next to Tsukimi and he sat down. Tomoe asked "Masaru-kun what is your relationship with Usa-sensei?"

Masaru blushed as Tsukimi moved closer to his ear and he said "Rito-chan and I are just friends. We don't do anything like you may think Tomoe."

Right after he said that Tsukimi started chewing his ear playfully and Tomoe said with an angry voice "You call her by her normal name and not as sensei? Also how do you explain this Masaru?"

Tomoe walked over to Masaru and wanted to punch him but received an evil look of the normally playful teacher. Tomoe stumbled backwards on Toorus lap and both Tooru and Masaru felt a chill down their spines.

Tomoe instantly got up and bowed in front of Tooru apologising. He was ok with it and tgey enjoyed their night. It could have been the last night for the pairs.

On the next day their would be the day they had to pair up for their duos. Masaru didn't care who he got paired up so he punched the bag the whole day. Rito noticed the scars on Masarus legs that he most likely got during his countless fights.

They spent the evening together and both would learn Masarus duo the next day.

They went to class together and Masaru noticed that they were late and so he saw that he had got his teacher as permanent duo. She whispered in her cute voice "It seems like we are a permanent duo Masaru."

He blushed and looked at her as she started to go in front of the class. She said "Their are many duos that are the same as before. I hope you all are happy with your partner espically you Masaru. You got the big win ME."

The class ended and so does the first chapter.


End file.
